


Office AU

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Puns, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breasts, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Gem Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, Lingerie, Massage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Office, Office AU, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: This is an au that developed in discord. I made this fanfic from ideas I got from conversations there. I'll post any other fanfics for it under here as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowpiratemonkey7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpiratemonkey7/gifts), [Silasprime7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/gifts).



> Lapis has Peridot under her desk.

Lapis sat down in her chair and smiled at the bound form of Peridot who was kneeling under her desk with a vibrator inside her. Lapis' smile only grew when she saw the desperate look on the gem's face and held up the remote to the vibrator. "You know what I want." She spread her legs, pushing her skirt up her legs and showing off her uncovered pussy. "Get to work."

Peridot leaned forward and immediately began licking at Lapis' folds, trying to win her bosses' favor so she could have the sweet relief the other was promising her. She whined as Lapis suddenly pulled her head back by grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Peridot, if I told you once I've told you a thousand times, don't start with my pussy, work up to it." 

Peridot whimpered and nodded. "I'm sorry boss!"

Lapis sighed. "Just don't let it happen again." She released her hair and Peridot carefully leaned forward and kissed up the inside of Lapis' thighs, making soft noises. Lapis let out a soft noise of pleasure and rewarded Peridot by turning the vibrator onto the low setting. "Good girl~"

Peridot began to give small bites on the inside of Lapis' thighs, leaving little marks in a trail to the others vagina. 

Lapis kept letting out little moans and ran her fingers through Peridot's hair. "Good~" 

Peridot smiled and stopped, hovering over the other's pussy before leaning forward and giving an experimental lick. 

Lapis let out another moan and leaned her head back. "Easy girl~" 

Peridot slowed down, focusing on the labia and on the build-up she knew Lapis wanted. Lapis smiled at her and pushed the other's face in further. "Come on, dig in~" She had apparently had her fill of build up and wanted the other to get on with it now.

Peridot obeyed, pressing a kiss to Lapis' folds and then poking out her tongue and swiping it over her bosses' clitoris, causing the other to let out a high-pitched moan. "A-ah~! Again!" Peridot did it again and then pressed a kiss, watching Lapis to see how the other reacted. Lapis' eyes were half-lidded and her mouth held open, a small trail of drool leaking out of her lips. She rewarded Peridot by turning up the vibrator a bit, prompting the other to let out a moan against Lapis' clit, making the other arch her back in pleasure. "Fuck yes!" 

Peridot continued to work on Lapis' clit, swiping her tongue over it just a few more times before encasing the little button in her lips and sucking. She jumped suddenly when the phone on Lapis' desk rang.

"Shit, who could be calling?" She picked up the receiver and spoke. "This is Lapis Lazuli, how can I help you?" 

Peridot began to pull back until Lapis grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back in place. She looked up to see Lapis smiling at her and shaking her head. She mouthed to her 'Don't you dare stop' before going back to her conversation. "Oh hello Garnet!" 

Peridot hesitantly pressed her lips against Lapis' labia and sucked gently.

Lapis was fighting to hold back her moans as the other continued to eat her out. She was only half-paying attention to the conversation as Garnet kept talking. 

"So anyways, we need some new spreadsheets from your department. When do you think you could get them to us?" Garnet inquired, humming softly while she waited for a response. 

"Spreadsheets huh? Well that really depends on what you want them to be about." She bit her lip as her assistant began to press her tongue between her folds. She picked up the remote for the vibrator and fiddled with it for a moment before focusing enough to press the button that would make the toy move faster. Peridot moaned, causing her tongue to vibrate and sending a lovely shiver up Lapis' spine. "Ah, yes."

"... So you can get it done then?" Garnet asked from the other end of the phone. 

Lapis blushed when she realized she had tuned the other out while trying to encourage Peridot. "I believe so, it might be a lot of, mmm, work, but we can..." she had to take a moment to keep herself from becoming undone when the other brushed her tongue against Lapis' g-spot. She panted. "Sorry, I got a little, distracted. What were you saying?" 

Peridot just kept digging in, noticing how the other had reacted when she had brushed that particular spot. She kept teasing it, rubbing her tongue against it and sucking on the other's folds, letting out soft moans as the vibrator kept urging her on. 

"Well we need the spreadsheets by next week. Would you like me to send the details to your assistant?" 

"She'd, mm, she'd love to take care of it but she's a little tied up right now." She smiled at the other, holding the speaker away from her mouth so Garnet wouldn't hear how she was panting. She just wanted her to hang up so she could cum. She could already feel herself getting close from how the other was playing with her. 

"Well who can I send it to then?" 

"H-how about to, A-Amethyst? She could," she had to hold the phone away when she suddenly threw her head back and pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle the moan as the other pressed hard against her g-spot. 

"Lapis, are you still there?"

Lapis had to take a moment. "Yes, yes, I'm here, just..." She needed an explanation. "I'm just, having something to eat with my assistant!" She pressed her legs around Peridot's head, trying to get the other to let off a bit. She was so close she could barely keep her thoughts straight. 

Peridot didn't let off, only going harder, as if she was determined to get lapis to cum. She pressed her tongue in and dragged it relentlessly across her g-spot, sucking harder and making her see stars. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were interrupting your lunch. Would you like to talk about this again some other time?" 

"Yes, god yes!" She said to both Garnet and Peridot, blushing when she realized how she sounded. 

"... Alright then, before I go do you know when I can call you again?" 

Lapis bucked her hips and arched her back, unable to stop herself. She had to get off the phone quickly. "Um, a couple, ah-hours! Yeah, call me then and I'll!"

Peridot took this moment to let out a heavy moan as the vibrator finally pressed against her own g-spot and sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body, making her buck her hips. She couldn't help but to moan and send vibrations through her mouth and into Lapis' pussy. 

Lapis' eyes went wide and she arched her back. "FUCK! PERIDOT!" She came hard, gushing onto Peridot's face and shaking, somehow keeping her grip on the phone as her eyes rolled back in her head and she screamed for the other.

When Lapis came down from her high she was panting, barely remembering what she had been doing and where she was. She looked around the room and realized she was in her office. Her eyes went wide when she remembered she was on the phone with Garnet and raised it to her ear. "Garnet, um as I was saying!" 

"Lapis, I think you should finish your meeting and call me back after okay?" 

Lapis blushed darkly and looked down at Peridot who was leaning back and letting out breathy moans as the vibrator continued to piston inside of her. Lapis wanted to glare at her but she couldn't help but to smile when she thought of what the other had done to her. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll call you back in an hour or two." 

"Yeah. Make sure you stay hydrated by the way, wouldn't want you to pass out." With that she hung up the phone. 

Lapis set the phone down on the receiver and looked at Peridot who was just staring off, evidently enjoying herself. Lapis smiled and caressed her cheek. "You did very good Peridot." 

Peridot let out a soft purr and nuzzled against Lapis' touch, looking at her with clouded eyes. 

"But, you shouldn't have done that while I was on the phone." Lapis grabbed the remote from her desk and held it up. "I think I'll give you your reward first, and then your punishment." She pressed and held the button, turning the vibrator up to its highest setting and making Peridot's eyes open wide. 

The green gem leaned her head back and bucked her hips desperately, moaning profusely as the toy pushed her to her end. She came hard with a shudder and gushed on the carpet, freezing as the sensation overtook her. 

Lapis chuckled softly and then crossed her legs. "I hope you like the punishment too." She set the remote down on her desk, leaving the toy inside Peridot on high. Lapis watched her, waiting for the other to notice.

Peridot was still riding the waves of her orgasm when she felt that the vibrator was still moving at pleasurable speeds, making her lean forward and moan more. She looked up at her boss to see the other smirking down at her. She fell forward onto her chest, her cheek pressing against the floor as it kept moving, prolonging her orgasm and making her lose control of her body. She bucked her hips and moaned. "Lapis~! P-please!" She couldn't take this, it felt so good and yet it was too much. She drooled into the carpet. 

Lapis smiled and watched the other. She knew if it really was too much that the other would use their safe word. She moved her foot and used it to lift Peridot's chin. "Is there something you want?" She asked coyly. 

Peridot nodded and sputtered to speak. "T-turn it off, please!" 

Lapis pressed a finger to her cheek and seemed to ponder it. "I don't know, do you think you've learned your lesson?" 

Peridot whined and arched her back. "Yes! Please! I promise I won't do it again!" 

Lapis picked up the remote. "Alright, but let me hear you beg once more." She traced a circle around the button on the device. 

"Please boss Lapis! Please make it stop!" She pleaded. 

Lapis considered leaving it on but decided to be kind. She eased the vibrator down, slowly turning it off. 

Peridot panted and held still, trying to recover. 

Lapis carefully leaned down and grabbed the base of the vibrator, easing it out of Peridot and setting it on the floor beside her.

"Peridot are you okay?" She wanted to be certain the other wasn't actually in any pain. 

"Yeah, just a little sore. Can I get out of the ropes now?" 

Lapis nodded. "Of course." She knelt and helped the other to get up then carefully undid the ropes. "Do you want to continue or would you like to take a break?" 

Peridot rubbed her wrists. "A little break, before today's meeting." She smiled, knowing exactly what would happen in the conference room.

Lapis pressed up against her in a hug and rubbed the other's behind. "Alright, I'll see you then~" She kissed her neck, making the other tremble before smacking her behind and sending her away. 

Peridot phased on clothes and left the room, going back to her desk, trying to ignore how hot she still felt between her legs.


	2. Casual Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's casual Friday so the gems have a meeting to enjoy their outfits.

Amethyst laid sideways on her desk and waited for Peridot or Lapis to walk in. Today was casual Friday and she had decided to dress up in a see-through nightgown. She smiled at the door as she waited patiently for her business partners to walk in. She was starting to get bored when she heard the sound of the door opening. She perked up and waited patiently. 

The other two came into the office a moment later. Lapis was dressed in an outfit consisting of a corset that pushed her breasts up, a pair of lace stockings, and a matching pair of panties, and of course her silk elbow length gloves, all of which were black. She was pulling on a sparkling purple lead which was attached to a matching collar around Peridot's neck. The collar also had a plate which said "Peri" on it. Peridot wore nothing else but a cat ear headband and a tail dildo which bobbed as she walked. 

As the two saw Amethyst they paused and smiled, blushes quickly covering their cheeks. 

Amethyst ran a hand up her thigh and fiddled with the hem of her nightgown. "Hey you two. I was wondering when you would show up." She moved to sit on the desk, crossing her legs to deny them a view of her pussy. "Happy casual Friday!"

Lapis took a deep breath and regained her composure, smiling as she looked Amethyst over. "Goodness, what a lovely gown, did you pick it out yourself?" 

"Yeah, I thought you would like it." She stood but continued to lean against the desk. "You both look beautiful too. Makes me want to toss you over the desk and..." She licked her lips, slow and sultry, enjoying the way both gems shivered in response. "But we should get to work don't you think?"

Peridot looked down and rubbed her legs together. "C-can we have a quick meeting first?" 

Lapis smiled and turned, taking a hold of Peridot's chin and lifting it so the other looked into her eyes. "Oh? Is my pet feeling a little frisky?" 

Peridot only blushed and looked away. "No! I just think there's some important points we need to cover." 

Lapis stepped forward and traced her finger down Peridot's neck and between her breasts. "What kinds of points did you have in mind?" She smirked slyly.  
Amethyst watched this with interest. 

Peridot shivered and moved into Lapis' touch obediently. "The kinds that leave everybody satisfied boss~"

Lapis traced her finger down Peridot's stomach. "Could you be specific about these points Peridot? Could you name them?" She leaned in close. 

Peridot trembled a bit as the other moved lower. "Yes, I can if you want." 

Amethyst was breathing harder now. A hand was slowly drifting down between her legs. 

Lapis smiled and stopped her finger at Peridot's hips. "Tell me, let me hear you say it~" 

Peridot almost whined but stopped herself. She looked at Lapis them moved her hands up and put them against the sides of her breasts and pushed them together. She smirked. "Points like these." 

Lapis blushed darkly and hesitated. Peridot knew her weakness and had just turned the tables on the other. 

Amethyst saw an opportunity and rose, walking up behind Lapis who was distracted right now. She moved to embrace the thin gem and put a hand around Lapis' hand which was on Peridot's hip. 

Lapis jumped and blushed, looking over her shoulder at Amethyst. "Wait, what are you doing?" 

Amethyst gave no explanation but raised Lapis' hand up and moved it forward so it was touching Peridot's tiddies. 

Lapis' entire face turned dark blue and her spirit nearly left her body. She gave an experimental squeeze and jumped when Peridot moaned in response.

Peridot smiled and put a hand over her girlfriend's hands on her breast. "So can we please have a meeting Lapis?" She gave Lapis a pleading look, the same kind she used when she wanted Lapis to do something for her.

Amethyst smiled and moved a hand down to Lapis' midriff, tracing a finger along the small section of exposed skin between the bottom of her corset and the top of her panties. "Please Lappy?" She kissed her ear. 

Lapis blushed and shivered. She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, yes, we can do it." 

Amethyst and Peridot both pulled away at the same time. "Great!" 

Lapis looked between the two of them with disbelief and scowled. 

Amethyst kissed her cheek. "Don't be like that Lapis, besides, I think you'll like this." She gingerly took Peridot's lead from Lapis' hand. "Come over here P." 

Peridot obeyed and went with Amethyst who walked her to the desk.

Amethyst patted the surface of the desk. "Have a seat girl." 

Peridot didn't say anything but she looked over her shoulder and down at the object protruding from her rear end. 

Amethyst smiled and moved in close while the other was distracted, wrapping her arms around the other and bringing her hand down to rub her behind. "Don't worry, we can take it out for now." She reached down and grabbed the object, carefully pulling it out of Peridot. 

Peridot blushed when the other moved so close and then grabbed on when she pulled on the object, letting out a small sound. 

Amethyst soon had the object out of Peridot. She set it down on the desk and then carefully pulled Peridot over and lifted her up onto the surface. 

Peridot sat there and smiled, then she obediently spread her legs, expecting Amethyst to dive in. 

Amethyst however smiled and moved aside, turning toward Lapis. "Come on Lapis, I need you to give an assessment of Peridot's features." 

Lapis jumped when she realized Amethyst was talking to her. She quickly moved into action and bridged the gap between herself and Peridot eagerly. She stopped herself from diving right in and took a moment to look the green gem over, as if studying a document. "She's very impressive, but I think I'll have to try out some features before making any conclusive judgements."(edited)

Peridot rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. "Please perform your assessment." 

Lapis immediately reached her hands up and grabbed Peridot's breasts, rubbing her hands over them. "These parts are my favorite." Stars appeared in her eyes and she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to base of Peridot's neck just below the collar. She kissed down, moving her face between Peridot's boobs and nuzzling her face against them. 

Peridot smiled and began to stroke her fingers through Lapis' hair gently. "I think she's getting too comfortable Amethyst." 

Amethyst smirked and moved behind Lapis, rubbing her hands over Lapis' hips. "I think you're right." 

Lapis lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at Amethyst, a dark blush on her cheeks. 

Amethyst easily slipped her fingers under the band of Lapis' panties and pushed two of her fingers against Lapis' pussy, rubbing them along her Labia. 

Lapis blushed and let out a soft moan. She then hid her face in Peridot's chest and moaned against her skin, making Peridot let out soft moans in response. 

Amethyst pulled Lapis' panties down and smacked her hips, making Lapis let out a yelp. "Now these are some nice ass-ets." She smirked at her joke while Peridot groaned.

Amethyst pushed her fingers in and moved them, stretchign Lapis bit by bit and making the other moan softly. She soon added another and scissored them inside Lapis. "Don't forget to continue your assessment of Peri there Lapis. She's got a few other places you haven't inspected yet." 

Lapis moaned more and more and nodded. "Y-yes, got it!" She reluctantly removed a hand from Peridot's breast and moved it down to rub against her lover's labia, making the green gem moan and wrap both arms around Lapis' head. 

Amethyst lifted up her nightgown and shapeshifted a member. She grinded between Lapis' cheeks, making the other shiver and look at her. She blushed and spread her legs. 

Amethyst smirked. "You want some of this Lappy?" She rubbed little circles in her hips. 

Lapis nodded and smiled. "Yes please~" 

Amethyst smirked and used her fingers to spread Lapis' folds before she aligned herself and eased in. 

Lapis moaned and arched her back, pushing her fingers into Peridot and biting her breasts, making the green gem moan and arch her back. 

"Lapis~!" Peridot moaned, gripping at her lover's hair.

Amethyst kept pushing until she was all the way in. She rubbed her hands over Lapis' hips then moved them up her sides and to her breasts which were barely covered by the corset. She leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck. "You're so hot~" She began a slow pace and moaned into the others ear. 

Lapis phased off the corset, leaving her in just her stockings and gloves. She moaned more against Peridot's breasts and moved her mouth over her lover's breasts, licking the skin and quickly encasing a nipple in her mouth. She sucked hard and moved her fingers faster, looking up at her lover to see her reaction. 

Peridot kept moaning and arched her back, biting the back of her hand. "Lapis~ That feels so good!" She pulled on Lapis' hair, moaning more and more as she bucked her hips against the other. 

Amethyst laid kisses on Lapis' shoulders and back as she increased her pace, thrusting into her and moaning against her skin. "You're so tight Lapis. Do you like this?" She squeezed and rubbed her breasts. 

Lapis nodded and moaned more, pulling back for a moment to respond. "Yes! I love it! Harder! Please!" She went back to kissing and sucking on Peridot's breasts, leaving little marks behind.

Peridot moaned and leaned back as Lapis added another finger and pushed them deep inside, making her feel incredible. Lapis was rubbing close to her g-spot and the teasing was killing her. 

Amethyst obliged by thrusting hard and fast, moaning as she started to get close now. She pinched Lapis' nipples and bit her shoulder, making the woman moan more and tighten around her. 

Lapis bucked her hips and lifted her head, moaning more and closing her eyes. 

Peridot grabbed Lapis by her head and pulled her into a heated kiss, melding their lips together and moaning into her mouth as the other continued to pleasure her. 

Lapis opened her eyes in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, using her hands to continually pleasure Peridot as their tongues rubbed together and they shared moan after moan of pleasure. 

Amethyst smiled when she saw this and decided to take it up a notch. She moved her hands to get a good grip on Lapis' hips and thrusted quickly into her, lifting the other up and practically pounding into her from behind. 

Lapis moaned more and pulled back to gasp before Peridot pulled her back into the kiss, tangling her fingers in the others hair and moaning. Lapis finally pushed her fingers in and used them to rub Peridot's g-spot directly, making the other arch her back and cross her eyes in pleasure. Peridot's walls tightened around Lapis as she moved her fingers faster and kept focusing on that spot. She was very close now and she wanted to make the other come with her.

Amethyst just kept moving, pistoning her hips into Lapis and moaning louder as she felt herself getting close as well. She kept going, smacking Lapis' hips. "Gonna cum!" She exclaimed. 

Lapis moaned more and kept kissing Peridot, unable to respond with how sweet her lover's lips tasted. She arched her back and moved her fingers faster. 

Peridot put her hand over Lapis's on her breast and moaned out more as she felt her end coming. She arched her back and pulled back to gasp out her name, "Lapis~!"

Amethyst thrusted a few more times before biting into Lapis' shoulder and screwing her eyes shut as she moaned loudly and came hard, filling Lapis from behind. Lapis came at the same time and pulled from Peridot's lips to scream. "Amethyst~!!!" She squeezed around the other and pushed her fingers against Peridot's g-spot, making the green Gem arch her back and tug in Lapis' hair and squirt on her lover's hand.

The three of them collapsed onto the desk and cuddled against each other. Lapis nuzzled her head against Peridot's chest as she panted and smiled. Peridot gently untangled her fingers and played with strands of Lapis' hair while smiling up at Amethyst. Amethyst fell on top of Lapis and rubbed her hands over the other's sides and hips, gently massaging out any bruises or tensions she might have stored up during that meeting. 

Amethyst pulled back slowly and smiled at the two as she pulled out of Lapis and shapeshifted her member away. She then laid down on the desk and pulled the two against her chest, purring softly and smiling as she cuddled them. "That was a really good meeting." 

Lapis nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I think you made some fantastic moves there Amethyst, and Peridot I want to say that you have my highest approval rating." 

Peridot giggled and kissed both of her girlfriends and coworkers. "I love you both!" She pulled them into a hug and smiled, enjoying herself immensely. 

Amethyst and Lapis both giggled and kissed back happily, returning the hug and smiling. They remained like that for a long time before slowly pulling away and reluctantly returning to work, after a brief session of massages and tender kissing.


	3. Office Merger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the office merger where the two offices come together and exchange some valuable information. They start with a meeting where Pearl becomes the main focus while everybody else has some fun.

It was the day of the office merger. Lapis, Amethyst, and Peridot were doing their best to prepare the office for their guests. It was their turn to host the merger this year so they had to make certain everything was perfect. They pulled out the large meeting table, set up a projector, made sure the water cooler was filled, and ensured that they had all the equipment they would need. 

The merger was a time when their office met with Garnet’s office and compared techniques and strategies. It was a time for bonding, hard work, and lots of fun. Since it was their turn to host they were in charge of organizing the schedule, preparing activities, and making sure their guests were taken care of. Once they finally finished getting the office ready they took a moment to prepare themselves. Each of them took some time to make certain their suits were straight and that their makeup and hair was perfect. 

The others arrived before Long. Garnet led the group, looking proper in her full suit and tie. She was followed closely by Jasper who looked a bit sloppier with her wrinkled collar and open jacket. Pearl was the last in the group, looking pretty in her pencil skirt and lovely pastel blouse. The three approached the group and stood in front of them. 

Lapis stepped forward and bowed respectfully. “Welcome to our offices. We have been looking forward to this merger all year and as always we are honored to have such lovely guests. Our meeting room is ready if you would like to go in, and as always we hope these meetings will prove beneficial to both of us.”

Garnet returned the bow and smiled. “Thank you for the warm welcome Miss Lazuli. It’s always a pleasure to visit your offices and I’m certain we will all be able to take something away from today’s activities.” 

They walked into the meeting room and each person sat at the table except for Lapis who went to stand at the front of the room. “Now, we have a long day ahead so let's get started right away. Pearl, if I recall correctly you had the first presentation?” 

Pearl nodded and stood. “Yes, it’s about knowing one's fellow workers.” She took a few minutes to set up the slide show then she went to the front and pulled a long metal pointer from her gem. The slide show started. Pearl had clearly spent a great deal of time on the slides as each was carefully organized and appeared to have a specifically designed border around its edges. 

Pearl began to speak. “It is important to know your coworkers. That means you must become familiar with them.” The slides changed, showing pictures of gems all working together and smiling as they did so. “You should know their schedules, their favorite places to eat, their…” She froze suddenly and squirmed a bit, rubbing her thighs together. “Their, ah, tastes.” She pulled her skirt down a bit at the front, trying to hide what was underneath. 

Garnet smiled as she fiddled with the small remote in her pocket. Slowly turning up the vibrator that was currently inside of Pearl. Pearl was doing surprisingly well despite the device already being on medium. But Garnet wanted to see how long she would last. 

Pearl cleared her throat. “Sorry, just-nnnn-just taking a moment.” She went on to the next slide. “Your coworkers are your friends. Together you can, yes,” she bit her lip. “Accom, damn, accomplish so-so-so-so much~” She leaned against the wall. “And so, you have to be familiar, and happy, and hot, and oh my~”

Everybody in the room was watching the presentation and smiling. Peridot was resisting the urge to touch herself as she watched, enjoying the lovely sounds. Amethyst already had her video recorder out and was getting the best shots for later. Lapis meanwhile had decided to tease Jasper by reaching her leg across the space beneath the table and rubbing her stocking covered foot up the large gem's leg very slowly. This made Jasper squirm and bite her lip, she did her best to keep quiet and to calm the raging hard-on in her pants as Lapis teased her. She looked at the presentation, trying to ignore the woman, but it wasn’t working. Garnet kept smiling as she pulled the remote from her pocket and set it on the table in front of her. 

“Go on Pearl, I’m certain the room would like to hear what you have to say." She hovered her index finger over the button that would turn up the vibrator. 

Pearl nodded. “Yes, ah-hem, well It’s also important to be familiar with other parts of your coworkers, mmm, their desires.” The next slide depicted a few pictures of the office employees in compromising positions, some were close ups of faces displaying pleasure, others showed toys and various other devices. 

“One, fuck, one important part of working with people is knowing what turns them onnn~!” She suddenly arched her back as Garnet turned the vibrator up to the max for a brief moment before turning it back down. Pearl tossed a soft glare at Garnet before continuing, ignoring the small trail of liquid that was creeping down her thighs. 

Lapis had now moved on to caressing her toes up Jasper's inner thighs. She loved watching the big orange gem squirm. She didn’t have to move far in before she felt the massive erection the other was sporting. She licked her lips and looked around to see if anybody was paying attention. When she decided they weren’t she lowered her foot and slipped under the table, crawling across to Jasper. 

Jasper was both relieved and disappointed when Lapis pulled her foot back. But now she could focus on the presentation. She felt proud when she saw some of the pictures as she had taken them herself. She nearly jumped when she felt something unzipping her pants. When she looked down she saw Lapis kneeling between her legs, pulling the zipper of her pants down with her teeth. Lapis smirked up at her as she kissed the tent in Jasper’s boxers.

Peridot had given up and begun to finger herself as she listened to the presentation. She bent forward a bit, trying to hide her lewd activities. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, bucking her hips against her fingers. The noises Pearl was making were helping her. 

Amethyst was being vigilant. She moved the camera around, getting the scope of the room and the occupants of it as well. She also made sure to record the activities taking place under the table, getting a shot of what everybody was doing. She turned back to Pearl soon enough, sensing that the presenter was getting close to unravelling and not wanting to miss it. 

Garnet was proactively using the remote now, turning it up when Pearl said certain words and down again to give her a false sense of security. She couldn’t help but to smirk as she relished in the feeling of control over when the other got to cum. She wondered how far she could take this before Pearl started begging. 

Pearl was shaking a bit now. She had dropped her pointer and was leaning against the table to try and stay upright. “It's, um, it’s immmmportant to know how to make your partner excited so that they never go unssssatisfied~” She spoke in a sing-song voice, moans lacing her words. “Like humiliating them in, fuck~ in front of a room of, ah, coworkers.” She clenched her fingers around the edge of the table and leaned forward a bit. “Garnet, p-please~!” 

Garnet smiled. “Well you have been a very good girl.” Garnet held up the remote and cranked it up to the maximum setting. 

Pearl’s eyes shot open and her mouth followed a moment later, her tongue hung out as she arched her back. She grinded her hips against the table, relishing in the sweet friction it provided against her hot cunt. She grabbed at her head and pulled her hair as she was sent over the edge. She came with a loud moan and froze, liquid gushing down her legs and dripping into the carpet below. She fell forward a moment later and rested on the table, trying to recover. 

Garnet turned off the vibrator and slid the remote across the table to Amethyst who caught it and smirked. “Thanks G, I’ll take it from here.” She slid the video recorder to Garnet who took over that job while Amethyst stood and went to the front of the room. 

Peridot bit her lip. She hasn’t been able to bring herself to orgasm whole watching Pearl. She reluctantly pulled her fingers out of her dripping pussy and sat back, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt and watching Amethyst as the other took a place at the front of the room. She glanced at Pearl, enjoying the sight of the gem bent over the table with a look of pleasure plastered across her features. 

Jasper had a hand on Lapis’ head. She was biting her lip to hold back the moans as the other licked up her length and swirled her tongue around the tip. Jasper wanted nothing more than to push her cock down Lapis' throat and fill her stomach with cum, but she was doing her best to remain in control of herself. She looked towards the front, the sight of Pearl bent over the table helping to get her even more turned on. 

Lapis swallowed the tip and sucked briefly while rubbing one hand up the full length. The other hand gently caressed her sack. She loved how the other squirmed when she squeezed just a bit. She pulled her lips away and planted a gentle kiss on the tip which caused the cock in her hand to jerk softly. She licked her lips and engulfed the head, slowly easing the long, thick, hot cock into her mouth. She kept using her hands to rub what wasn’t in her mouth and looked up to see the blushing face of Jasper. She loved seeing the other's reactions to things like this. 

Amethyst picked up Pearl’s pointing stick and turned off the projector. “Thank you for that lovely presentation Pearl. But I think it's time that we have a demonstration.” She walked to the table and put a hand on Pearls hip, prompting the gem to look back at her. “Pearl, since you’re already on the table why don’t you help me out?” 

Pearl nodded slowly. “Yes, please.” She smiled a little and phased off her clothes, leaving herself bare on the surface of the table. Her head was still a bit muddled with the pleasure she had just experienced and it made her quite agreeable.

Amethyst blushed and smiled. “Good.” She walked over to a cabinet resting against one wall which held their equipment and opened it. She retrieved a handful of items from the cabinet and walked back to the table. “Pearl, put your hands behind your back.” Pearl did so obediently and Amethyst handcuffed her hands together. “Now spread your legs nice and wide for me.” Pearl did so and Amethyst used restrains to attach her ankles to the legs of the table, forcing her to leave her legs spread. 

“Now I’ll begin my demonstration on punishment.” Amethyst stated, lifting up a blindfold and slipping it over Pearl's eyes. 

Pearl lifted her head. “Punishment?!” She squeaked, blushing darkly when she realized what the other was doing. 

Amethyst put a hand on Pearls lower back, gently rubbing her fingers up the curve of Pearls spine. “Calm down, I promise I’ll be gentle okay?” As she pushed her fingers higher Pearl couldn’t help but to shiver and arch her back into the other's nimble digits. She was breathing a bit hard. “Is that okay Pearl?” She had to hear the other say it, or else she wouldn’t continue with this. 

Pearl hesitated before nodding. “Yes, just please don’t be too rough.” 

Amethyst leaned over the other and kissed her cheek, whispering into her ear. “I promise I won’t be. Now give me your safeword.” 

Pearl whispered it to her and then laid her head down on the table again. Amethyst stood up and then rubbed her hands up Pearl’s cute behind and down her legs. She rubbed her hands back up as she stood up straight again.

“Now, Punishment is an excellent tool for teaching your subordinates about respect.” Amethyst began to pace, whipping the pointer through the air and enjoying how Pearl flinched whenever she heard it. “Sometimes it can be used to correct errors, or as a warning for others.” She whacked the top of the table, close enough to Pearl that she could feel the breeze off of the pointer. 

Pearl yelped and blushed, juices slowly leaking out of her pussy where the vibrator was still pushed in. She whimpered softly and shook her hips, waiting for her punishment to begin. She would never admit how much she liked being put on display like this. But it felt so good. 

Garnet was carefully taking video of these events, making sure to get the other activities going on around the room too. She decided to get some shots of Lapis with Jasper's cock in her mouth. Lapis gave Garnet a thumbs up before deep throating the huge organ and bobbing her head quickly. Garnet made sure to get a couple of shots of Jasper's face too, getting that beautiful needy look of hers on the recorders memory. 

Garnet then noticed poor Peridot. The small green gem had been left alone on the other side of the table. She was trying to get herself off on her own fingers but it just wasn’t working. Garnet stood and moved around the table so she could sit beside Peridot. After taking a seat she took a short video of what Peridot was doing before placing the recorder down so it could catch the show Amethyst was putting on. 

Garnet put a hand over Peridot’s mouth, causing the gem to jump and turn her head to look at the fusion. Peridot's breath was hot against the gem in Garnet's palm and she wasn’t able to stop herself from blushing but she covered it up with a cocky grin. She leaned down close and whispered into her ear. 

“Relax, and let me take over for now.” Garnet eased her hand down between Peridot’s legs and pulled the hand there away. She laid it on her leg as she pulled Peridot back against her body and then pulled the other’s skirt up so she would have easier access. She then pressed her fingers down against Peridot's leaking folds and collected a little bit of the liquid there. She lifted the hand back to her mouth and sucked on the fingers. 

“Mmm~ Delicious~” She blew air across the smaller gem’s ear, causing her to whimper and a shiver to roll up her body. Garnet put her hand back down between Peridot’s legs and carefully pushed the first digit in. She started off at an easy pace, wanting to make the other's pleasure last. Peridot kept huffing and moaning against Garnet’s gem, causing her to get a little hot herself, but she would focus on that later. 

Amethyst rubbed one hand over Pearl’s Derriere and then raised it and brought it down in a smack against her hip. Pearl moaned and arched her back. “Now, there are many ways to give punishment. One way I’m demonstrating here is partial sensory deprivation. By doing this you can make the disobedient gem's other senses stronger, which means that when you smack them,” she smacked Pearl's butt hard, making the gem yelp and moan. “They really feel it.” 

Pearl felt a bit of uneasiness but she loved feeling everybody’s eyes on her. She was leaking and trying not to moan so loudly. She whimpered softly and tried to prepare herself for Amethyst's next move. She listened a bit to what Amethyst was saying, hoping she could anticipate what would happen. 

“Now, one of the fantastic tools at your disposal with this form of punishment is overstimulation. Thanks to our friend Garnet, Pearl here is already set up for that.” Pearl was puzzled by what she was saying for a moment before she felt the vibrator in her buzzing again. She arched her back and moaned out, her nipples rubbed against the cold surface of the table. She squirmed as she felt the toy rubbing against her walls, unable to move due to her legs being restrained. She tried to ignore how her cunt squeezed around the toy and how her skin tingled where Amethyst had smacked her. She couldn’t stop the moans from pouring from her mouth or keep her hips from jerking against the table. She was so enraptured in her pleasure that she didn’t hear what Amethyst said next. 

She could only react as Amethyst brought the pointing stick down across her hips, making her tighten around the toy and moan like the mess she was. She smiled and laid her head against the table, surrendering to the wonderful feeling that was the rod against her behind and the vibrator inside her. 

Lapis bobbed her head quickly, taking the huge cock down her throat. She loved having Jasper pull on her hair as she moved faster and teased her more. The cock in her throat twitched, warning her that the other was getting close now. She did not relent, even humming to make some vibrations as she moved her head faster and rubbed the big gem’s balls. Her other hand was against Jasper’s stomach now, helping her to maintain some leverage to keep going at the speed she was. 

Jasper was bucking her hips against the hot tight feeling that was Lapis’ throat. She grunted softly, unhappy that she couldn’t just grab hold of the he’s head and fuck her throat raw. She had to settle for this now, but she could feel her end coming so it was okay. She grabbed the back of Lapis’ head and pushed her down the shaft at a faster pace. She bit her lip to hold back the desperate moan that filled her throat as she came, shooting her load down Lapis' throat. She panted and began to soften. 

Lapis could’ve smiled if not for the large object in her mouth. She carefully pulled herself off the other. Once her mouth was empty she smirked and licked up the sides, getting anything she might have missed. She then kissed the tip and put it back in Jasper's pants, giving her one more smirk and wiping her mouth before going back to her side of the table and sliding up into the vacant chair, acting as if she hadn’t just been giving a blowjob to one of her fellow workers. She turned her attention back to the front of the room and let the heat between her legs simmer, excited for the next part of the merger. 

Peridot was happy that Garnet had her mouth covered because she couldn’t hold back the moans as the larger gem fingered her tight hole. She could feel herself falling but she knew that Garnet was taking care of her, keeping her from plummeting. She rocked her hips in a rhythm with the fusion’s fingers and stuck her tongue out to lick the gem in front of her mouth. She could feel herself edging closer to her release. She grabbed onto Garnet's hand over her mouth and used her other hand to squeeze her thigh, warning her of just how close she was. 

Garnet continued to move her digits inside of Peridot, loving the way the smaller gem squirmed under her. She kissed the side of her neck and then bit the shell of her ear. She was enjoying this too. Whenever the other breathed on or licked her gem it made her get so hot. She restrained herself though, focusing on Peridot's pleasure. 

“You’re going to cum for me~ So do it. Let me see you cum~” She whispered into Peridot's ear, encouraging her to let go and cum for Garnet. She moved her fingers quickly, brushing against Peridot’s g-spot and making her whine as she tightened up around Garnet's fingers. Garnet moved her fingers faster, rubbing and prodding that spot. She kissed Peridot's cheek and watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body shuddered as she came, gushing around Garnet's fingers. Garnet carefully pulled her digits out and wiped them off on a handkerchief she had on her before helping Peridot to sit up straight and cleaning her up a bit as well. She then turned her attention to the two at the head of the table. 

Amethyst continued to smack Pearl's hips and behind, enjoying how the other moaned and squirmed. Pearl had multiple red marks all across her milky skin now. She was a drooling mess, her fluids leaked down her legs and she was panting softly. Amethyst knew Pearl was getting close now. “Once your subject has reached this point they are very close to orgasm. You have two options now. Either you can deny them of their orgasm and send them back to work yearning for release, or you can send them crashing over the edge and show what they can have if they behave themselves.” 

She traced one of the marks on Pearl's behind and smirked as the pale gem winced and trembled a bit. “Amethyst~” Pearl moaned out, making Amethyst blush lightly. Amethyst picked up the remote and smiled at the room. 

“In this case we are going to send our willing subject crashing over the edge.” She turned up the remote and smiled down at Pearl. 

Pearl wasn’t prepared for the sudden speed of the vibrator. She moaned and lifted herself up, standing almost fully upright as she rocked her hips and drool leaked out of her mouth. “Fuck~!” She was so close. She just needed another little push to send her over the edge. “Amethyst~! Please!” She begged for some sweet release. 

Amethyst smiled. “Sometimes you just need a little bit more.” She raised the stick and smacked it down against Pearl's behind with a hard “thwack!” 

Pearl felt her eyes roll back in her skull as she came, tightening around the toy inside of her and squirting onto the floor. She screamed out and collapsed onto the table, panting and hoping the cold surface of the table would help her to cool down. 

Amethyst smiled and switched off the vibrator. “Now, once you’ve finished the punishment it is important to make certain that the one you punished hasn’t suffered any permanent damage. First undo the restraints.” She did these things as she spoke about them, freeing Pearls limbs. “And removing any sensory deprivation items carefully.” She slowly removed the blindfold. Pearl’s eyes stared unfocused at the wall, her pupils were dilated and a dark blush painting her cheeks. “Once this is done gain confirmation from the person that they are okay.” 

Amethyst carefully rubbed Pearls back. “Pearl? Are you okay?” She was actually a little worried that she had broken the other. 

Pearl slowly focused and looked at Amethyst. She nodded. “Yes, I’m wonderful~” She smiled drunkenly. 

Amethyst snickered and nodded. “Alright, can you stand please?” 

Pearl hesitantly put her hands on the table and pushed herself up. She winced as she came to a full standing position. “My butt hurts a little bit.” She blushed and looked down at herself. 

Amethyst nodded. “If your subject is experiencing any pain it is important to help them alleviate that. Pearl, please bend forward again.” Amethyst went back to the cabinet and retrieved a bottle of some sort and a towel from one of the drawers. She walked back to Pearl. “Begin by removing any other toys you have been using.” Amethyst carefully eased the now drenched vibrator out of Pearl and placed it on the towel. “Next use lotion. This will stop pain and help her to heal.” Amethyst put some on her hands and rubbed them together. “This may sting a bit.” She warned. 

Amethyst carefully rubbed the lotion over Pearl’s behind, making sure to get every bruise she had left behind. Pearl flinched when some were touched and shivered when others were. Amethyst made sure to press gentle kisses to Pearl’s back to help keep her relaxed. Soon she was finished applying the lotion. She pulled her hands back. 

“After you have finished this make certain to help your coworker with anything they may need.” Amethyst helped Pearl to stand up straight. Pearl smiled and phased her clothes back on, blushing lightly. Amethyst patted her back. “Please have a seat Pearl. Thank you for helping with my demonstration.” 

Pearl looked at her and nodded, then she made her way to a seat and carefully sat down, using a handkerchief she had handy to wipe the drool from her face. She smiled at the room and then looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. 

Amethyst smiled at the room and gave a little bow. “That's it for my presentation. Thank you.” Amethyst put her hands behind her head and went to sit down, putting her feet up on the table and leaning back in the chair. 

Lapis stood up and went to the front of the room. “Thank you Pearl and Amethyst for those… riveting presentations. I think that now we should begin the first activity of the merger. This is where we split into groups, each person with somebody from the other company, and exchange some experiences we have had with each other.” She smiled and produced six labeled sticks from her jacket and separated them with one of each color in her hands. “We’ll determine the groups randomly.” She held the sticks out and had each person choose one. Once everybody had a stick she held her hand out, showing that she had the red stick. 

Everybody for the same. Pearl had the other red stick, Jasper and Peridot each had blue sticks, and so Garnet and Amethyst each had the yellow sticks. Everybody looked at their partner. 

“Alright, everybody grab your partner and go somewhere in the office. You’ll have a little over half-an-hour to exchange notes. Then we meet back here and do the second part of our activity.” 

With that everybody split off. Lapis took Pearl to her office, Garnet and Amethyst went to the break room, and Jasper and Peridot went to the copy room. Once each group was in their respective areas they began their activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and please tell me if there are any tags I left out that need to go in. This is going to be a three part piece.


	4. Office Merger Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this three part piece where the pairings of gems get together in areas throughout the office and have some fun with each other. Featuring Jaspidot in the copy room, Garnethyst in the break room, and Pearlapis in the boss' office.

Jasper pressed Peridot up against the wall and rubbed her hands up the smaller gem's thighs. “You’re so wet for me~” She kissed her. Peridot returned the kiss, moaning against the orange gem's lips. When they pulled back Peridot pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Jasper's gem and grabbed onto her mane of hair. Jasper looked at her in surprise. 

“Jasper, please give it to me~” She nipped at Jasper's lips. She was still hot and bothered from Garnet’s work and she just wanted to be fucked. 

Jasper smirked and rubbed her fingers up between Peridot's legs. She rubbed them against her exposed Labia. “How do you want it?” She pulled her fingers back and looked at Peridot with a cheeky grin. 

Peridot nearly exploded with frustration. She however stopped herself and just looked at Jasper with intense eyes. “Jasper, please. Fuck. Me.” She spread her legs, reached two fingers down, and spread her folds, never breaking eye contact with Jasper. “Now.” 

Jasper was completely taken aback and a large blush colored her features now. She immediately grew hard, the bulge in her pants threatening to burst through the fabric at any moment. She shucked out of her coat and ripped her pants off. She then walked to Peridot and grabbed her, lifting the other up and keeping her legs spread as she liked herself up and started to push in. 

Peridot gasped as it entered her and grabbed onto Jasper's head, pulling the other’s lips down and kissing her as the large gem eased each inch of her impressive length into Peridot. They kissed passionately, their lips melding together as they breathed soft moans into each other's mouths. Jasper put a hand on the back of Peridot's head and kept her in the kiss as the other's hands trembled a little. Soon Jasper was all the way inside Peridot. She pulled back from the kiss and pressed her forehead against Peridot’s. 

Peridot's face was dark green with blush as she looked into Jasper's intense eyes. She pecked at her lips, letting out soft sighs. She smiled after a bit. “Please move.” 

Jasper tightened her grip on Peridot and began to move slowly, thrusting her hips against Peridot's. She let out husky breaths as she moved, enjoying every second that the other was tightened around her. She moved her hand from the back of Peridot’s head down to her side to support her as she moved faster. She used her thumb to play with one of her nipples, smiling as the smaller gem moaned out. 

Peridot moaned out for the other. She loved having a big gem to dominate her. She grabbed onto Jasper’s arm, grabbing the fabric of the shirt she was still wearing. She was enjoying herself, but she wanted more. She looked up at Jasper and tried to tell her. “Jasper~! Ahh~ Fuck! Harder! Ahh! Fuck me haaarder!” 

Jasper was surprised by the little gem's words but she did what the other asked and began to thrust at a quick pace, practically slamming her hips against Peridot's. She moaned and panted. The other was so soft and tight that it felt incredible. Jasper looked down at her partner and saw that when she thrusted all the way in a small bulge appeared in Peridot's stomach. She blushed and just focused on bringing the gem pleasure. 

Peridot threw her head back against the wall and moaned, her eyes crossing a bit. “Fuck~! Jaaasper! Yes~!” She kept moaning and screaming as the other filled her, growing closer and closer to her end with each thrust. She gripped onto whatever she could reach, not daring to let go of her. 

Jasper growled softly in pleasure and thrusted as hard as she could, filling the other and getting close to her own end. She grabbed both hips with her hands and bent down, using her mouth to leave marks on Peridot's neck and breasts. “I’m gonna cum~!” She exclaimed between bites. 

Peridot moaned and wrapped her arms around Jasper's head. “Do it~! Fill ah~! Fill me with your cum!” She was losing herself in the moment. She closed her eyes and bucked her hips. 

Jasper thrusted roughly and hard, dominating the small gem and making her scream her name. She growled against her skin and gave one particularly hard bite to her nipple before lifting her head and grunting as she came. Her seed filled the other completely before leaking out of her wet cunt. 

Peridot surrendered to the pleasure and came, tightening around the other as she squirted, her juices joining the cum as it slowly leaked from her. She screamed for Jasper and then stars filled her vision as she tried to catch her breath and rode out the high of her orgasm. 

Jasper held onto the other and panted, looking down at her. She very carefully pulled out of her, making sure to support Peridot as the green gem began to go slack, her eyes clouded over with pleasure. Jasper set the gem on the nearby counter and used her large hands to gently massage her stomach and hips. She couldn’t help but blush as she saw the cum slowly leaking from Peridot's spread pussy. 

She quickly found a towel and used it to try and clean the other up a bit. She then got dressed and went back to gently massaging the other's body so she wouldn’t be sore. Peridot started to come around after another minute. She blinked and focused on Jasper, blushing at the orange gem. 

“Um, hi…” She waved awkwardly. 

Jasper smiled and helped her to sit up on the counter. “Hey, you alright Peridot?” 

Peridot nodded and then leaned forward and hugged Jasper's arm. “Yes, thank you!” She kissed her arm. “That felt incredible.” 

Jasper blushed and smiled a little. She then leaned down and kissed Peridot on the lips lovingly. When she pulled back she pulled the other into a hug. “Should we head back?” 

Peridot rubbed a hand over Jasper's arm and shook her head. “We can wait a bit, besides, I need to get dressed.” 

Jasper smiled and looked at the copiers. "Hey, I've got an idea for how we can make this day really exciting for everybody." 

Peridot followed Jasper's gaze and blushed. "You're a pervert." She smiled. "Let's do it." 

-

Amethyst closed the door to the break room once she and Garnet were inside. She then turned and smirked up at the larger gem. “Been a while since you and I were together hasn't it Garn?” She asked as she moved over to the table and hoped up on top of it. She crossed one leg over the other. “How should we make up for lost time?” She unbuttoned the top few buttons of he shirt to show off a bit of cleavage. “Any ideas?”

Garnet smiled a little and watched the other behind her glasses. When the other got onto the table a few possible outcomes flashed through her mind. She decided to go for the one that would be the most fun. 

Garnet removed her shades and put them into her jacket pocket. She approached Amethyst and leaned over her. “It has been a long time.” She reached a hand out and caressed the side of Amethyst’s face with the back of her hand. “I would like to be reacquainted.” She rubbed her hand down Amethyst's cheek and lifted her chin. 

Amethyst got goosebumps where Garnet touched her and blushed lightly. She stared at her eyes, trying to ignore how heat was pooling in the pit of her stomach. She smiled. “Yeah, I would like that too.” 

Garnet kissed her, starting slowly at first but quickly escalating to the point where their tongues were rubbing together. Amethyst ran her fingers through Garnet’s hair and made soft noises of pleasure in her mouth. Garnet pulled back after a few more moments and placed soft kisses on Amethyst's neck. 

Amethyst turned her head to the side and let out soft gasps. “Mmm~ Still so sweet~” She spread her legs to invite the other in. 

Garnet quickly moved between those legs and wrapped her arms around Amethyst, rubbing her back and sides as she continued to kiss down her neck and then to her collar. “I know what you want Amethyst~” She smirked, hovering over the other’s gem. 

Amethyst smirked at her, the blush making her cheeks practically glow. “That’s cheating~” She slipped off her jacket and then ripped open the front of her shirt, exposing her bare chest to the other. Her breasts bounced a bit when they were freed. 

Garnet smirked and moved past Amethyst's gem to kiss the tops of her breasts. “So is that.” She reached her hands forward and ran them up the other's thighs and over her hips. She then stopped at the zipper of Amethyst's pants and undid then slowly, pulling them open. 

Amethyst smirked as her bulge was exposed. “So tell me Garn, who's gonna lead this little session?” She loved it when the other took charge but she also loved it when the fusion was underneath her, being filled to the brim with her cum and still begging for more. 

Garnet smirked and palmed the head of Amethyst’s still covered cock, causing the purple gem to sit up straight and bite her lip before she could let out any sounds that would betray just how much she was enjoying this. Garnet smirked. “You already know the answer to that.” She grabbed a fistful of Amethyst's hair and pulled her head back, exposing the other's neck and chest while also causing her to moan out in surprise and pleasure. Garnet kissed and sucked on Amethyst's neck hungrily, leaving marks behind as she moved down and sucked on her nipples one at a time. She freed Amethyst's cock and began to pump her slowly. 

Amethyst moaned and bucked her hips. “Shit~” She loved it when Garnet took over and made her feel good like this. She pressed her knees together and whined. “Garnet~!”

Garnet smirked and pulled back, releasing Amethyst’s hair. When Amethyst looked at her Garnet pushed the other down onto the table and climbed on top, straddling her hips and grabbing her cock, pumping slowly. “You’re such a mess.” She pressed the fingers of her free hand to Amethyst's stomach and started to draw lazy circles into the pudge. She moved her other hand faster, carefully teasing the other's cock and making her jerk her hips desperately. 

Amethyst looked up at the other. “Garnet~ Please stop teasing!” She was desperate for something more. 

Garnet smirked. “No deal.” She leaned down and kissed down Amethyst's stomach to the head of her cock. She blew air across the tip and licked her lips when she saw how the other shivered. She swirled her tongue around the tip and then swallowed it, sucking harshly. 

Amethyst tried to tangle her fingers in Garnet’s hair but her wrists were grabbed in one hand by Garnet who pinned her arms to her chest as she took more of her length into her mouth and hummed a little to create a vibration. Amethyst tried to buck her hips but Garnet kept her held down and slowly bobbed her head, driving the other crazy. 

Amethyst writhed under the other and whined. “Fuck! Garnet please!” She wanted to do it so badly that she didn’t care if she had to beg. 

Garnet pulled back and continued to pump Amethyst's dick as she looked up at the other. “Something to say?” 

Amethyst nodded her head and looked at the other desperately. “Please let me cum.” She bucked against the other’s hand, trying to reach her end in whatever way she could.   
Garnet nodded and swallowed the other's cock, holding her down as she bobbed her head at a fast speed and sucked harshly. She used her future vision to determine when the other would cum. She watched her, getting wet from how the other was reacting to her. 

Amethyst moaned and writhed under Garnet, moving her body and trying to cope with the pleasure the other was giving her. She didn’t last much longer. She arched her back and moaned out loudly as she came. 

Garnet pulled back just in time and used a hand to pump Amethyst as the other's seed shot out and landed on her own chest and stomach. After a few spurts she was done and relaxed on the table, panting softly and jerking her hips a bit. Garnet raised her hand and licked off a bit of the other's seed that had gotten on her. She then phased off her outfit and moved up until she was over the other’s member. She rubbed it a few times and smiled down at Amethyst. 

Amethyst looked up at her in surprise and smiled. “You’re the best Garn.” She rubbed her hands up the fusion’s thick thighs. 

Garnet smiled and carefully lowered herself onto the other, biting her lips just a bit when it brushed against a particular spot. She stopped for a moment or two once she was all the way down before moving her hips in a circle and rubbing her hands up Amethyst's stomach to her breasts which she gently squeezed. 

Amethyst rubbed her hands up and down Garnet's plump thighs. She moaned softly when the other started moving and began to buck up into her. “Mmm~ So tight~!” She closed her eyes and continued to jerk her hips into the other. 

Garnet moaned and began to move up and down on the other, rubbing her breasts and letting our little moans as she looked at the other with all three eyes. “Tell me how much you like this!” She loved getting praise from her lovers. 

Amethyst moaned and bucked up more. “You’re so good Garn! You ride it so well! I could cum just from being inside you!” She began to sit up but Garnet pressed her down and then leaned down to kiss the other sensually as she moved her hips faster. One hand went into Amethyst’s hair while the other hand kept Garnet from falling onto her. 

Amethyst moved a hand up to hold the side of Garnet’s head while they kissed. She moved the other hand to rub the fusion’s breasts. She kept moving her hips, moaning against the other’s lips. She could feel her end coming. 

Garnet kept kissing the other, pulling her hair as they made out more passionately, their lips melding together fiercely as they moved faster and harder. The heat coming off their forms made each of them sweat and they struggled not to lose themselves in the torrent of lust and passion they felt with each other. 

Garnet was the first to break the kiss and when she pulled back she arched her back and moaned out. “Amethyst~” She loved her hips incredibly fast, her breasts bouncing as she did so. She was so incredibly close now. She looked at Amethyst with clouded eyes and grabbed he hands, entwining their fingers together. 

Amethyst moaned and bucked harder, squeezing the other's hands as she felt her end coming. “Garnet! I’m ah~! I’m gonna cum!” She threw her head back as she reached her end, shooting her seed deep in Garnet. She arched her back and moaned through her orgasm, her toes curling as the waves of pleasure rocked her. 

Garnet moaned and arched her back, tightening around Amethyst as the other came inside and reaching her own end. Her eyes crossed and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she came, bucking her hips a few times as she rode out the orgasm. She panted as she slowly came down from it and climbed off of Amethyst so she could lay beside the other on the table. She smiled at her and put an arm over the purple gem.

Amethyst finally recovered and rolled into the fusion, cuddling against her chest. “That was really awesome~!” She smiled. 

Garnet smiled and kissed the top of Amethyst's head. “I’m glad you liked it.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “Unfortunately I think we should get going, before they get started without us.” 

Amethyst whined. “But I like cuddling you!” She wrapped her arms around Garnet’s middle and pulled the other close. 

Garnet smiled and gently patted her head. “I bet I know what could convince you.” 

Amethyst shook her head. “Nothing could get me to let go.”

“Oh? Not even Peridot sandwiched between two gems while bound in leather restraints?” 

Amethyst pulled away and stood up, phasing clothes on and flipping her hair over her shoulder. “You’re probably right, we should get going.”

Garnet had to hold back her laughter as she got up and phased her clothes back on. “Alright, let’s go.” They left and headed back to the meeting room. 

-

Lapis opened the door to her office and stepped back. “After you.” 

Pearl slowly entered the room and looked around. Lapis' office wasn’t that big but it had a large desk and a fish tank without any fish in it. Lapis closed the door as she walked in and then walked to Pearl and put an arm around her. “Come on, let’s sit down.” Lapis took Pearl around behind her desk and sat down, pulling the pale gem into her lap. 

Pearl yelped when the other pulled her down and scowled at her. “You don’t have to be so rough.” 

Lapis smirked and rubbed a hand up Pearl’s leg. “You don’t want me to be rough with you babe?” 

Pearl blushed and shivered a little. She shook her head. “I prefer a tender and gentle lover thank you.” 

Lapis chuckled. “I see, and being bent over the table and smacked while you came around a toy? Is that just a hobby of yours?” 

Pearl's cheeks turned blue with blush and she looked away. “I was just acting for Amethyst's presentation!” She was lying. 

Lapis rubbed her hand up Pearl's thigh. “Oh? And what if I were to do something more… engaging?” 

Pearl slowly spread her legs. “I might be willing to act some more.” 

Lapis smirked and leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on the top of Pearl's thigh. “Good. Please stand. I’ll need to get into a better position for this.” 

Pearl sighed then got up and stood back. She watched the other and waited for her to tell her what she wanted. Her mind began to wander with the possibilities of what Lapis could be talking about doing. It wasn’t as if they had a plethora of time and if Lapis was just talking about using a toy or something simple like that it wasn’t going to be enough for Pearl right now. 

Lapis stood and turned around. She sat down on her desk and crossed her legs. “Before we continue, tell me something. When it comes to oral do you prefer cock or cunt?”

Pearl blushed and looked away. “Do I have to answer that?” 

Lapis nodded. “I want you to be happy.” She really was trying to do so.

Pearl looked at her. “Vagina.” 

Lapis nodded and raised her hands. Pearl wasn’t certain what the other was doing until she heard the sound of sloshing and turned her head to look at the tank behind her. The water inside was shifting and lifting out of the tank. The water formed into long appendages that had a phallic shape to them. Pearl found herself blushing when she realized what the other had in mind. She looked back at Lapis and swallowed. “I’ve never um, done this before.” 

Though Pearl had come to the mergers before and Lapis had demonstrated how versatile her powers could be when it came to these areas, the other had never directly used her powers on Pearl. She was honestly a mixture of nervous and excited about the prospect and she felt a soft bloom of heat between her legs as she thought of what it would be like.   
Lapis nodded and moved the tentacles a bit closer, not touching Pearl with them yet. “I promise I’ll go slow and stop if you don’t like it. Do you have a safe word?” 

Pearl nodded. “Peach.” 

Lapis smiled. “Alright. Can I touch you now?” 

Pearl hesitantly looked back at the tentacles again before nodding and bracing herself for what would come next. Lapis' tentacles grabbed her and wrapped around her body, causing her to blush as they rubbed her through her clothing. The tentacles carefully moved across her clothing and then into it, moving under the boundaries and brushing against her bare skin. 

Two of them wasted no time in slipping under Pearl's bra and wrapping around her breasts, teasing her nipples and causing her to arch her back. Another moved under the hem of her skirt and between her legs, rubbing her through her panties. She put a hand over her mouth to try and hold back her moans but it was pulled away by a tentacle which wrapped around her arm and pulled it out. Others quickly grabbed her other arm and her legs and lifted her up, spreading her out in midair. 

Pearl yelped and moaned, unable to stop herself as the slippery appendages rubbed every inch of her body and drove her crazy with need. Her clothing was pulled open, exposing her to the cold air which caused her to shiver considering how wet she was now. She grabbed at the tentacles, trying to find some purchase in this incredible moment of sensory overload and pleasure. She almost whined when the tentacles pulled back and she was moved to hang in front of Lapis. 

Lapis looked up at her new partner with a playful smirk. She brushed her fingers against Pearl’s cheek before taking a hold of Pearl’s head and pressing their lips together. 

Pearl hesitated before returning the kiss, hoping that submitting like this would cause Lapis to continue using those tentacles on her. The kiss slowly grew more heated and Lapis tightened her hold on the sides of Pearl’s head. Their tongues danced, their saliva mixed, and if Pearl had any breath it would have been stolen. She began to relax into the kiss when she suddenly felt the tentacles snaking around her chest and between her legs again. 

She blushed as she felt them brush against her and finally remove her underwear, leaving her completely exposed. Two of them rubbed against her holes but didn’t push in. She whined in the kiss. 

Lapis pulled back and smiled at Pearl. “Do you want them Pearl? Do you want them to fuck you?” 

Pearl blushed at the vulgar word but she but her lip and nodded. She wanted them inside her so badly, but she wasn’t going to beg for them. 

Lapis smiled and phased off her work clothes, letting Pearl see all of her. She sat on her desk and spread her legs then moved her fingers. The tentacles repositioned Pearl again so that her head went right between Lapis' legs. She blushed as she saw how wet the other was. She hesitantly sniffed, taking in the raw musky smell of Lapis' cunt. She looked up at Lapis, smiling a little. 

Lapis put a hand on top of Pearl’s head. “Let's get started shall we?” She moved her fingers and the two tentacles pushed into Pearl’s holes, pushing the pale gem forward into Lapis' cunt and causing both to moan out as a result. 

Pearl pressed her tongue against Lapis’ labia and dragged it along her opening, licking up what she could. She moaned against her, using her tongue as best she could to bring the other pleasure in return for what was being given to her. 

The tentacles continued to push into Pearl, stopping after about ten inches in. Lapis ran the fingers of her free hand through Pearl's hair as she focused on keeping the other suspended. She moved her fingers and began the process of having the tentacles thrust in and out of Pearl, having them do so in a rhythm, when one pulled out the other would push in and vice versa. She moved the others as well, having them rub Pearl's breasts and stomach, making the gem squirm in pleasure. 

Pearl was fighting the cloud that was beginning to drift over her mind as the pleasure wracked her body. She couldn’t stop her hips from jerking or the steady stream of her juices that mixed with the water of the tentacles. She tried to center herself by focusing on eating Lapis out. She sucked on her labia and pushed her tongue into the other, moaning against her as she did this. She was surprised when Lapis suddenly pushed her head in and Pearl was finally able to reach the spot she was looking for. She stroked her tongue against Lapis’ g-spot and smiled a bit when she heard the other's desperate moans. She pulled her tongue out and encased the other's clitoris in her lips, sucking hard and pushing at the little nub with the tip of her tongue. 

Lapis moaned and rocked her hips against Pearl's tongue. She decided to see how far she could push Pearl. She focused on the tentacles and had them move in unison now, fucking Pearl in quick hard thrusts that hit deep inside of her. Lapis nearly felt her eyes cross when the gem let out a surprised moan and began to eat her out more desperately. 

Pearl was rapidly slipping into a haze of pleasure as she felt her orgasm edging up on her. She couldn’t help how her body shook and spasmed with little sparks of pleasure as the tentacles rubbed every inch of skin outside of her body while the others fucked her so hard that she started seeing stars. She couldn’t even focus enough to eat Lapis out properly so she just opted to suck on her pussy and hoped it would be enough. 

The tentacles suddenly moved faster and she arched her back, moaning out desperately. Her eyes crossed and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she was fucked silly. She lasted a few seconds longer before she came crashing over the edge and squirted so hard that she gushed onto the floor. She went limp, panting as she tried to recover. 

Lapis cursed under her breath. She had been so focused on giving Pearl a good fuck that she hadn’t stopped to consider how hard it would be for her to reach release as well. She quickly devised a plan as she focused on Pearl. She pulled her away and moved, setting the other down on her back on the desk. She dismissed the tentacles, sending them back into the water tank. She then climbed on top of the desk and moved up alongside the other. She placed tender kisses all over her body, helping the other to calm down and come back to reality. She rubbed her hands over Pearl’s hips and made sure to stay clear of any particularly sensitive areas. 

Pearl began to come back to reality after a short period. She stared at the ceiling for a minute or so before she moved a hand and gently patted Lapis’ head as the other was kissing her stomach. She smiled down at the blue gem. “That was…” 

Lapis moved up to Pearl's lips and kissed her almost lovingly. “Yeah, I’m good.” She got on all fours. “But, I’ve got a small problem. She knelt and reached between her legs, spreading her pussy so Pearl could see. “I didn’t cum.” 

Pearl blushed and looked up at Lapis. She nodded. “Right.” She smiled and moved to sit up but Lapis put her hands on Pearl's shoulders and pushed her back down. 

She smiled down at her. “Oh no, don’t get up. I’ve got an idea.” She quickly moved and straddled Pearl, positioning her wet cunt over the other's face. A few drops of her juices leaked out and fell onto Pearl’s cheeks. 

Pearl blushed and smiled, wrapping her arms around Lapis' thighs. She didn’t say anything, preferring to let her skills speak for themselves. She pulled the other down onto her face and began to furiously ear her out. She pushed her tongue past her folds and sucked on her labia, moving her fingers to rub her clit in time with each movement of her tongue. 

Lapis moaned and rocked her hips against the other's mouth. She tangled the fingers of one hand in Pearl's hair while the other hand went up and teased her own breasts. She arched her back. She was close already and she just needed a little more to get over the edge.

Pearl pushed her mouth against the other and moved her tongue around in quick flicking motions. She found Lapis' g-spot again and focused on it, rubbing her tongue against that area. She rubbed her clit and used the other hand to rub the inside of her thighs. She knew the other was getting close and so she pushed on, intending to drive her to an intense orgasm.

Lapis could only moan and grind her hips against Pearl as she enjoyed the feeling of being eaten out by such a skilled gem. She arched her back and tilted her head back, grabbing and playing with both breasts now. She came seconds later, moaning out for Pearl and shaking as she reached her orgasm. She fell off of Pearl and landed on the desk with a thud, panting and smiling as she rode out her orgasm. 

Pearl blushed and sat up, moving over to check on Lapis. “Lapis? Are you okay?” She was worried the other had hurt herself when she had fallen onto the desk like that. She touched her cheek, trying to get the other to answer her. 

Lapis suddenly grabbed Pearl's cheeks and pulled the other down into a heated kiss that had them both panting by the time it was done. Lapis smiled and placed a few more kisses on Pearl's face before pulling back and laying down. She snickered a bit. “We better head back.” 

Pearl nodded dumbly and got off the desk. She found a towel by the fish tank and used it to clean herself up a bit before phasing on some clothes. She turned to Lapis and helped the other to clean up. She was sad they couldn’t share this moment for a bit longer but she understood that they needed to get back. Once Lapis was dressed they left and headed back to the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please tell me if there are any tags that need added. I'm still writing the third part but I'll get it up soon.


	5. Office Merger Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the office merger where the gems all come together for one final meeting where they all enjoy a show and some fantastic sex.

Garnet and Amethyst were the first ones back to the meeting room. They entered and immediately began to prepare the room for when the rest of the group got back. Garnet worked to move equipment and clear space for their activities. She left the table alone however, knowing it would be good to have something upon which people could sit or lay. 

Amethyst was busy with getting out some toys and other useful items from the dresser. She made a small gallery of the toys on the table and worked to set up some padding and such on the table so nobody would hurt themselves from being on top of it. Garnet helped her, trusting that Amethyst knew what she was doing. Amethyst also took the time to put up a metal pole in the center of the table. 

Lapis and Pearl were the second group to make it back to the meeting room. They walked in holding hands and giggling but they stopped when they saw how the room was arrayed. Pearl blushed lightly while Lapis smirked and have Amethyst a thumbs up. Lapis looked back at Pearl. 

“Why don’t you take a seat? I’m sure Jasper and Peridot will be back shortly.” She suggested, walking over and sitting down in her own chair. Everybody else followed suit, taking places around the table while they waited for the last two to come in. 

Jasper and Peridot entered the meeting room with folders tucked under their arms. They apologized for their lateness before walking to the front of the room. They smiled at the group who all sat up straight, wondering what these two were up to now. 

Jasper cleared her throat. “While I and Peridot were in our meeting we decided to prepare some notes that we thought everybody would like to review.” 

Peridot nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid that it took longer than we expected but we knew that you would all appreciate these notes.” She held her folders out to Jasper who took them and began to carefully distribute them around the table, giving one to each seated gem. Each gem looked at the folders in confusion while Jasper went back to the front of the room with Peridot. 

Peridot smiled. “Well, go ahead, open them.” 

Each gem opened their folders and reacted accordingly. Lapis whooped as she was greeted with the image of Peridot's breasts. Pearl blushed and yelped as she was greeted by the image of Jasper's impressively large member. Amethyst whistled appreciatively as she was greeted by the picture of a pair of butts beside each other. Garnet blushed lightly and gave a thumbs up when she saw a picture of Peridot's spread pussy still leaking cum from Jasper. 

Each gem flipped through the other images to find pictures of Jasper and Peridot's better features pressed against the glass of the printer. Soon each gem had finished looking through and they were quite excited now. They all looked towards the front of the room again. 

Jasper smirked. “We knew you would like that.” She stepped forward and then flipped up onto the table. “Now, if nobody has any objections Peridot and I would like to give you a show of the things you just saw in those pictures.” She knelt down and used a hand to help Peridot up onto the table. The two gems strode across the table to the large metal pole sticking out of the middle. They took a position on each side and grabbed onto the pole with one hand before moving in, pressing against each other through the pole. Though Peridot was really just pressing up against Jasper’s leg. 

Everybody watched them carefully, not daring to say anything. They were all quite eager to let this play out and see what would happen. So they all sat on the edges of their seats and waited for the show to begin. 

Jasper pulled her tie off and used it as a ribbon of sorts to accentuate her movements as she began to walk around the pole, still keeping one hand on the metal. Peridot moved parallel to her, kicking off her shoes and slowly slipping out of her jacket. Jasper pulled off her jacket and tossed it to the corner of the room. She then gave a small twirl, using the tie to draw the eyes of her audience before kicking her shoes off. 

Peridot pressed her back to the pole and undid the top few buttons of her blouse as she slid down onto her knees, showing off just a bit of her cleavage as she fell to all fours and crawled forward towards Amethyst who was watching her and smiling. Peridot stopped at the edge of the table and smirked at Amethyst before moving to kneel before her. Peridot undid the last few buttons of her blouse before pulling it open to reveal an orange bra that barely hid her nipples with how small it was. 

Jasper took this opportunity to put both legs around the pole and swing around it. During her swing she somehow managed to remove her shirt which she tossed at Pearl who was promptly hit in in the face with it because she was in such a daze. Pearl sputtered and tried to glare at Jasper bit when the large orange gem leaned back so that her hair cascaded to the floor and her breasts, covered in a skimpy green bra, bounced Pearl couldn’t help but to feel lightheaded. 

Peridot tossed the shirt onto Amethyst's lap as she stood up and sauntered over to Lapis who was watching her closely. There was a little trail of drool escaping out the side of Lapis' mouth and when Peridot stood in front of her with legs spread, giving her boss a perfect view up her skirt Lapis had to hold herself back from pouncing on the other right then and there. Peridot smirked and pulled her skirt off, twirling it around one finger as she sat on the edge of the table and slowly rocked one leg out to caress it against Lapis' knee. She threw the skirt in Lapis’ face and got back up, going to join Jasper in the center again. 

As Peridot came close Jasper scooped her up and lifted the green gem up. Peridot grabbed the pole as she and Jasper twirled around it. In the midst of their spin their bras came off and landed on the table. When they stopped Peridot slid down to the floor and threw a smirk over her shoulder before slowly turning and showing off her breasts to the room. Jasper did the same. Jasper and Peridot slid down and laid on the table in a provocative position that drew attention to their chests and hips. 

The entire room was still as the gems watched the two finally settle down and stop. The silence was finally broken by Jasper chuckling. She looked over her shoulder at Peridot. “I think we broke them.” 

Peridot snickered and slowly got up, going over and leaning onto Jasper, giving Garnet and Pearl a niece view of her behind. “I think you’re right. We better snap them out of it.” 

Jasper nodded and laid on her back. “Ready when you are.” 

Peridot leaned down and kissed Jasper sensually, moaning and running her tongue along the larger gem's lips. The others in the room stood up and moved to the edge of the table in an attempt to get a better view. Peridot soon climbed on top of Jasper to get a better angle for kissing, moaning more as their lips melded. When they finally pulled apart a thin trail of saliva followed, connecting them for a moment before it broke. 

Peridot knelt on top of Jasper and looked at the room. She was blushing. “Lapis, can we start the next teambuilding exercise?” 

Lapis jumped when Peridot spoke to her. She nodded and cleared her throat, her eyes lingering on Peridot's chest. “Yes! A good idea! Why don’t we start right now?!” She desperately lunged forward and grabbed Peridot's chest, making the green gem squeak and causing her cheeks to turn dark with blush. Lapis moved her mouth in and began kissing Peridot's breasts, making soft noises as she did so. 

Garnet smiled and gently placed a hand on Pearl's behind, squeezing it. “Pearl, why don’t you show everybody here how well you ride dick?” She suggested, gesturing to Jasper's vacant lap where a bulge was pressing against her panties. Pearl nodded and climbed into the table gracefully, getting onto Jasper quickly and phasing off her clothing.

Garnet helped to move Peridot off of Jasper, making sure to keep her in a position where Lapis could continue to play with her tits. Garnet sat on the edge of the table and pulled Peridot onto her lap, rubbing her hands over the smaller gem's hips and up her sides. Peridot let out soft noises of pleasure as the two gems touched her, a wet spot rapidly growing in the crotch of her panties. 

Lapis kept kissing and sucking on Peridot's tits, not bothering to come up for air or even acknowledge the fact that Peridot had moved. She smiled up at Garnet and Peridot as she rubbed one hand down Peridot's stomach and slipped her fingers past the edge of her panties. She rubbed two fingers against Peridot's folds and kept sucking on her tits, leaking marks behind. Peridot phased off her panties to give Lapis easier access. 

Amethyst decided to help out Jasper by moving behind Pearl and grabbing the thin gem by her thighs. Pearl blushed and whined as Amethyst lifted her up and spread her legs wide so Jasper could see all of her. Pearl leaned back against Amethyst and looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. 

Jasper smiled and phased off her last item of clothing, freeing her large erection. Pearl nearly started to drool when she saw the size of it. Amethyst helped to lower Pearl down until the tip of Jasper's cock pressed against her hole. 

Jasper grabbed her cock and rubbed the tip of it along Pearl's leaking slit. When Pearl started to whine Amethyst leaned in close. 

“Something the matter Pearl?” She asked, being coy. She kissed the side of her neck and nuzzled her nose into the gem's cheek gently. “Do you wanna ride that meat stick?” 

Pearl whimpered and moaned, closing her eyes. She nodded. “Yes, please put it inside me, I want to feel how big it is.” 

Jasper chuckled. “You know I’m not sure she really wants it.” She knew Pearl well and she knew that if she teased enough Pearl would break down. She lowered her hips, severing contact between herself and Pearl. “I’ll bet she can’t even take something as big as this.” Jasper stroked her length for emphasis. 

Pearl looked down at Jasper and shook her head. “I can take it! I can take something twice as big!” She insisted, wanting to get started. 

Amethyst saw an opportunity. “Is that so? Well do you think you could take Jasp and me together? One in each hole, filling you and cumming inside, making you slick with our seed~” 

Pearl nodded, whining. “Yes! Please! Let me feel your big thick cocks!” 

Amethyst smirked and winked at Jasper who carefully grabbed Pearl and helped Amethyst to lower the pale gem down onto her length. Pearl couldn’t help but to moan as she moved down the member, taking it inch-by-inch until all of it was inside of her. She leaned forward next and looked over her shoulder. 

“Amethyst~” She moaned softly for the gem and reached back, spreading her cheeks to invite the other in. 

Amethyst stuck her tongue out as she phased off her clothes and lined her cock up with Pearl’s other hole. She carefully pushed in, enjoying each tight inch until she was fully buried in Pearl. 

Pearl panted and began to slowly rock her hips, feeling how the two stretched and filled her so completely. She put her hands on Jasper's stomach to keep herself steady. “Big~” She smiled and looked back at Amethyst. “You can move.” 

The two began a slow pace, carefully moving their hips to rock into Pearl. Pearl’s breathing grew heavier as they moved and she made soft gasps as she felt herself stretching. Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearl and rubbed her hands over the other's breasts, squeezing them as she increased her tempo, moving in time with Jasper to fill Pearl and make the gem let out more pleasure filled noises. 

Lapis moved two of her fingers in Peridot's pussy while Garnet focused on spreading Peridot's rear hole, using her other hand to rub Peridot's body and make the green gem squeak and moan. Garnet had phased off the top of her outfit and had her chest pressed to Peridot's back, enjoying the way the other squirmed and how it made her rub against Garnet’s nipples. 

Lapis reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Peridot's nipples long enough to speak to the gem. “You're taking my fingers so well Peridot~ But I bet you'd like it more if I put my dick in wouldn’t you?” 

Peridot whimpered and nodded, her tongue now hanging out of her mouth. Lapis stole a kiss from her as she pulled her fingers out and phased off her outfit, exposing a long blue tentacle that twitched and leaked precum. 

Garnet followed Lapis and phased off the rest of her outfit. Her cock sprung up and poked Peridot's backside. Peridot blushed and her back straightened when she felt it. Garnet pulled her fingers out and pressed a tender kiss to the back of Peridot's neck. “How do you want it?” 

Peridot blushed and turned her head to look back at Garnet. She reached her hands back and spread her cheeks for the purple gem, giving her a needy look. 

Garnet smirked and grabbed onto Peridot's hips, pulling the other back and carefully easing herself in. Peridot squirmed and bit her lip, trying to get used to the size of it. She was distracted again when Lapis came in for a more heated kiss, her tongue rubbing against Peridot's and making the smaller gem whine. 

Once Garnet was fully in Lapis moved forward and pushed her hard length in, enjoying how Peridot moaned as she was filled. Once she was all the way in Lapis licked her lips. “You ready to get fucked Peridot?”

Peridot nodded and wiggled her hips. “Yes, yes please~! Fuck me!” 

Garnet and Lapis were happy to oblige. They started a hard pace, each thrusting into her roughly and moaning. Garnet held onto her hips, helping the smaller gem ride her and Lapis. Lapis meanwhile was playing with Peridot, pinching her nipples and rubbing her breasts

Amethyst hugged Pearl from behind as she increased her pace and moaned into her ear. She ran her hands over Pearl’s stomach and up her chest, thrusting harder. “Pearl~ You feel so good! You’re so pretty and you take it so well!” Praise poured from her lips as she grew closer to her end. 

Pearl leaned back into Amethyst, moaning out for both of her partners as they brought her more pleasure. She put a hand over one of Amethyst’s and squeezed it, letting the other know how much she was enjoying this since she couldn’t really formulate proper sentences right now. She kept her other hand on Jasper’s abs, running her fingers across the large gem’s sculpted muscles and only getting more turned on from it. She moved her hips faster, prompting the two gems to move more roughly and fill her over and over. 

Jasper smiled up at her and rubbed small circles into Pearl’s hips as she bucked up into the thin gem. Her large member was filling Pearl so much that it made her stomach bulge just a bit every time she thrusted up into her. She moaned and arched her back, growling softly and enjoying every second she was inside of Pearl. She began to sit up, never stopping her hips from moving as she finally sat all the way up and went in to kiss Pearl. 

Pearl moaned against Jasper’s lips and grabbed the back of her head, tangling her fingers in the gem’s hair. She put her other hand on Jasper’s breast and moved her hips faster, getting close to her end already from how these two were making her feel. When Jasper pulled back from the kiss Pearl tilted her head back and let out a beautiful moan as they two thrusted deeper and more roughly into her. 

Amethyst moved to bite and kiss Pearl’s neck and shoulders from behind while Jasper lowered her head down and left mark after mark on Pearl’s neck and collar from the front. Together they moved at a quicker pace, moving Pearl so that she could take them both completely. They rubbed her body and made the smaller gem moan out louder and louder for them. 

Pearl turned her upper body so she could put a hand on the back of both gem’s heads and pull them in one at a time for a sensual kiss. She pulled their heads in close and pressed their foreheads together as she panted out. “Jasper~ Amethyst~ Please! C-cum!” She was right on the edge and wanted the two to fill her as she came. 

Jasper and Amethyst smiled at each other and pulled back a bit, grabbing Pearl and moving as fast as they could while making her bounce on their cocks. It didn’t take long before Pearl was howling and tightening around them. She threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut as she came, moaning for the two of them as a shudder ran up her body. 

Jasper and Amethyst came with her, thrusting up and filling her with their seed. They held still and leaned against Pearl as they came down from their high, slowly relaxing and rubbing their strong hands over Pearl’s body. When Pearl was a little more sentient she lowered her head and smiled, reaching her hands forward and rubbing them down Jasper’s arms. She reached a hand down to Amethyst’s hand on her side and gave it a squeeze. She then turned her head and smiled at them both. 

“Thank you both, that was incredible.” She practically purred when Amethyst leaned in and nuzzled her back. When Jasper laid tender kisses on the love bites she had left on Pearl’s neck Pearl had to bite her lip to stop from moaning. It took the group a little while to hear the noises the other group was still making and when they did all three separated and looked at them. 

Peridot was coming more and more undone with each second. She moaned and cursed, praising the two who were giving her pleasure and proclaiming that she was almost there. Garnet and Lapis continued their pace, each played with Peridot in different ways. Garnet moved her hands over Peridot’s hips and down her legs. Lapis meanwhile continued to play with Peridot’s breasts as she filled the green gem. 

Peridot arched her back and moaned for the two. “Lapis! Garnet! I’m coming! I’m~!” She came hard, squirting onto the two gems as her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth hung open. Lapis gripped onto Peridot as she came, pulling out partway through and covering Peridot’s stomach in her cum. Garnet came as well, moaning and pulling the small gem against her chest as she filled her. 

The trio panted as they came down from their high and returned to reality to find the other three gems in the room watching them. Amethyst smirked and began clapping. “Way to go guys! You really made her squirt!” 

Peridot blushed darkly and hid her face in her hands. She leaned her head against Lapis’ chest, blushing so darkly that it could be seen even with her hands covering her cheeks. Lapis smiled and patted Peridot on the back. “It’s okay Peridot, she’s just admiring how beautiful you are when you’re cumming~” 

Garnet smiled and carefully pulled herself out of Peridot, pulling the little gem against her chest. She thought it was cute how the other was so embarrassed. She patted her head and traced little circles on her arms. When Peridot finally calmed down enough she turned and curled up against Garnet in a loving embrace. 

Pearl stood up and stretched, showing off her body for everybody around her. “Well I think that was a very productive day. Should we retreat to the recovery room or does everybody want to go for one more round?” 

Everybody looked at each other and considered what they should do. Jasper shrugged. “I’m fine with whatever everybody decides.” 

Amethyst nodded. “I could go again but I’m ready to call it a day.” 

Lapis nodded. “It was a nice day, but I think I’m ready for a nice hot bath and some cuddles.” 

Garnet nodded and lifted up Peridot in her arms. “Let’s get going then.” The whole group got up and went to the recovery room. They walked in and went right to the showers where they all immediately sunk into the hot bath and sighed happily. 

Everybody was so busy relaxing that nobody saw Lapis smirk and move her fingers. She manipulated the water around her and made it move towards each gem. She then flicked her fingers and it sprayed everybody in the face without warning. Most of them sputtered and wiped their faces. A couple of them laughed. 

Pearl scowled and looked over at Lapis. “Lapis! That was completely inappropriate!” She squawked.

Amethyst moved over and put an arm around Pearl. “Calm down P, it’s just a little water.” 

Lapis smiled. “I just wanted to give everybody a laugh.” 

Garnet smiled and nodded. “Alright Lapis, we’ve had our laugh.” She looked around at the group. “Is anybody sore?” Peridot, Pearl, and Lapis all raised their hands. “Alright, let’s all get out and help our more tender gems.” 

They all got up and went into the bedroom which had one very large, very round, very comfortable bed in it on which everybody could lay down and get some rest. Lapis, Pearl, and Peridot each laid down on their stomachs while the other gems climbed onto the bed and began to massage their backs gently. They massaged all over their bodies and then did the fronts of their bodies as well. Pearl and Peridot fell asleep partway through and were quickly put into a comfortable position in the center of the bed. Amethyst and Lapis curled up with them then Garnet and Jasper took the ends. 

The gems cuddled each other as they pulled a blanket up and all eventually fell asleep. They remained there, relaxing in the warmth of each other and enjoying the dreams filled with memories of what they had done during the merger. Once they all woke up they would have one more meeting where they would compare notes and give each other ideas and then they would part ways. But they would never forget what had happened or all the fun they had on this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this please be sure to check out some of my other works and tell me what you think! I may write more for this au but only time will tell. Don't forget to check out http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/ who is the person who came up with this au. They have fantastic art and are a really cool person!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, there's a second part to this from the other end of the line involving Garnet and Jasper. Here's a link to that for those interested: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13322160/chapters/30490911 they're also writing other stories in relation to this au so enjoy those as well!


End file.
